Mindwash
by ValentineEvenings
Summary: Harold Saxon asked Rose Tyler to marry him. She says yes. He shows her the end of her universe. She says yes to his plans. What will happen in the Sound of Drums?MasterRose
1. The Master and his wife!

I really** REALLY **blame Hezmanagirl for this. Ooh I despise you! All I was doing was saying something about the MasterRose pairing and she says "It would be cool id the Master brainwashed Rose instead of Lucy" then the plotbunnies came after me. It truly is her fault. So 10Rose shipper fans DON'T HURT ME!!! I AM WRITING STORIES FOR YOU!!! To makeup for this one kay? Kay

The Doctor Martha and Jack wander the streets looking for signs of the Master. They all glance at the "**VOTE SAXON**" and "**SAXON VICTORY**" posters in big bold black letters. At last, a large TV comes on announcing him as Harold Saxon, Prime Minster. The Doctor is horrified; he has let this get way to out of hand. They start to walk over so they can see and hear things better.

"I said I knew that voice," Martha announced finally pulling things together. " When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundred's of times! I've seen him, we all have! That's the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him," The Doctor says. Martha and Jack briefly look at him then return their attention to the screen.

"He's Prime Minster," He continues after a second. "The Master is Prime Minster of Great Britain."

Suddenly "Saxon" kisses a woman with long blond hair, that's pinned back. Though neither the Doctor nor Captain Jack can see her face. But the Doctor is defiantly shocked

"The Master and is _wife_!"

"This country has been sick" Mr. Saxon starts "this country needs healing, this country needs medicine. In fact I'd go as to far to say, that what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor." Then he grins, like he knows something you don't.

Right now Mrs. Saxon was getting very annoyed very quickly. The nice lady from the paper was telling her thing's she'd already know for quite some time.

"…The School days. Even his Mother and Father it's all invented." She said 'She was really trying to help wasn't she?' Mrs. Saxon thought with a smile

Now she was holding up a black and white copy of his collage degree. 'That was a fun day' she thought

"…The thing is it's obvious! The forgery it _screaming_ out. And yet no one can see it. It's as if he's memorized the whole world!"

Mrs. Saxon was tuning everything else but that last sentence got her attention. This was not good, why wasn't the signal getting to her?

"I think perhaps you should leave." She said trying her best to sound polite, but she just kept going off. Now she was holding up another copied picture of her husband

"This is his first honest to God appearance. Just after the downfall of Harriet Jones"

Yes Mrs. Saxon knew, she was nervous about being in the same twice. But her husband re-assured her that it would only be dangerous if she touched or saw her other self. Or if anybody she knew saw her, so she dyed her hair a few shades darker. It was still blond just a whole lot darker. "The exact same time they launched the Archangel Network." She said holding up a printed version of the Archangel Network website.

"Miss. Please now stop it" She said that more nervous then she intended.

"Even now they say that the Cabinet's gone into seclusion. What does that even mean 'seclusion'?"

"How should I know?!" She snapped. This woman was getting on the last of good side. Well what was left of it.

"But I've done plenty of re-search on you." That sent up a red flag. She was going to say something but she heard a faint 'click' of a secret door shutting. She knew that the Master, her husband, was listening in. But now that she's involved he'll step in.

"There's good family; Just you and your Mother. Not especially bright." Ooh she should slap her for that one. She was sitting down next to her apparently not seeing Harry "And you were announced dead when the ghosts came through." 

"Yes a little misunderstanding, I'm afraid," She said like it was nothing

"But you're essentially harmless. But that's why I'm asking you, Rose. I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything. Even the slightest thing that would cause you to doubt him."

She thought back now old memories flooding her "I think…"

"Yes?" The old newswoman asked desperate for any information.

"There was a time," Mrs. Saxon continued. "When we first met. I wondered…But he was so good to my father, and my Mother…And he said…"

"What? Tell me, sweetheart."

She shook away those thoughts and went on "The thing is, I've made my choice" She mirrored her words again. But this time they would stay true.

"I'm sorry?" The poor woman, she would never understand. So she put it in clear words

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right Harry?"

"My faithful companion" He said with a smile.

As soon as she said his name, she had basically tattle-tailed on the clever woman. She could have told her to run far and fast. And to tell everyone she knew, probably that little alien groupie would have found him. What were they called again? Touchdown? No, Torchwood that was it.

"Mr. Saxon." Now her eyes where switching back and forth from him to her

"Prime Minster, I've-I was just having a little chat with little ol' Rose" She was collecting all of her things. ".. I didn't mean" 

He walked out of the doorway and smiled "Oh but your absolutely right. 'Harold Saxon' doesn't exist"

She looked him in the eye when she spoke "Then tell me, who are you?"

"I am the Master," He told her simply. Then the Tolcafane came in "And thses are my friends."

"I'm sorry" Rose Saxon said. She did try to tell her to leave.

"Can't you hear it?" The Master asked

"What do you mean?"

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer" Her replied in a sort of haze

The Tolcafane extended their knives "The lady doesn't like us" They said in a childish voice. "Silly lady, dead lady"

Rose ran as fast as she could out of the room followed quickly by her husband. He breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door, she was still screaming. They both winced. A few moments he opened it again, Rose turned her head away, and the Master bit his knuckle.

"She knew" Mrs. Saxon said pacing to the other side of the doorway "Harry, she knew everything. You promised!" She said in a harsh whisper "You said Archangel was 100" She said a bit louder

"Ooh 99-98" He said adjusting his tie in a nervous manner

"But if she's asking questions then who else?" She looked at her husband "How much time have we got?" She was truly scared the Master realized he held his arms out for her. Only a moment's hesitation she fell into them

"Tomorrow morning," He started trying to calm her down, by rubbing her back. He kissed her head and says "I promise that's when it all ends" And she believes him.

So? Continue? Oh and I REALLY need a beta for this a refuse to make kiss-her-theta do this. That would just be _wrong _So please I need a beta!!!! 


	2. I don’t know every…medical student?

Ah, well my dad got into an accident, he's just fine now, but that's why I couldn't update! Sorry. And school started! It is official I HATE High School.

Ah getting closer to the grand meeting should be fun.

And I have to thanks to Built on the Horizon for beta-ing!

And I thought I'd be flamed for this but NO I got _encouragements!!_ So yay! That means this story is going good.

**LAST THING!** I'm cutting down on the episodes cos this is really getting to be _**long **_

--

"But he's got the TARDIS" Jack began.

Currently the time traveling crews were at Martha's flat digging up information on "Harold Saxon" Well the Doctor was anyways, Jack was making tea, and Martha was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades," Jack continued, while stirring the tea.

"No." The Doctor said with his eyes glued to Martha's laptop.

"Why? It worked for me." Jack said coming out of the kitchen, with the tea.

"While he was stealing the TARDIS, all I could do was lock the coordinates." The Doctor started while Jack passed the mugs out. "I locked them permanently. He could only travel between the year one-hundred-trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed, which is right here right now."

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asked, not so sure.

"Well…18 months?" Jack sighed.

"Tops! The most he could have been here was 18 months. How has he managed all this?" He said looking at the laptop screen again. Then he realized "The Master was always sort of…hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale."

"I was going to vote for him." Martha said suddenly.

"Really?" The Doctor asked surprised.

"Well, it was before I'd even met you. I liked him." She continued.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Why'd you say that?" The Doctor asked, he was just answerd by confusion. "What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno, he always sounded... good." Martha said, as she unconsiously almost automatically started tapping a beat. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about..." _tap, tap, tap, tap_ "I can't really remember, but it was good." _Tap, tap, tap, tap,_ "Just the sound of his voice." Tap, tap ta-

"-What are you doing that for?" the Doctor says, noticing the tapping as she talks about the Master.

"What?"

"The tapping, what's it from?" The Doctor demanded.

"I-I don't know it's just tapping! I don't know!" Martha replied startled by the harshness in the Doctor's voice

Just then an urgent bleeping came from the laptop, signalling that there was an anoucment from the Prime Mister, all chanells on the TV. The Doctor was sitting infront of the TV in a flash.

"Our Lord and Master is speaking to his kingdom" he said condescendingly

"Britain, Britain, Britain," The Master starts, "What extrodinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then _they_ came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies," the picture flashed to when the Slitheen crashed into the Thames "Big Ben destoryed, The spaceships over London" Now they were showing the 'ghosts', then the Cybermen, the Doctor feels a tiny pain in his hearts, but shoves it away quickly "All those ghosts and metal men, the christmas star." Now they were showing the Raconss' ship. "…that came to kill. Time and time again. And the government told you nothing."

In the office Rose crossed her fingers, she hoped this would work

"Well not me, not Harold Saxon, because my purpose here today, is to tell you this; citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted" Martha, Jack and the Doctor all look at the screen in confusion "A message to humainity from beyond the stars." The pictue switched to the 'alien'. The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion, he'd never seen this alien before.

"People of the earth," It started in a child like voice "We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology,and wisdom,and protection, and all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Awww, sweet." The Master says after the the 'alien' had finised, Mrs.Saxon gigles knowing what they really are.

"And this species has identified itself." He continues. "They are called the Toclafane"

"What?!" The Doctor shouted in disbelief

"And tommrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret! But to all of you." The Doctor's eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline in surprise.

"Dipmolatic relationships, with a new species will begin tommrow, we take our place…in the universe. Every man,woman and child. Every teacher, every chemist and every driver, and famer and shop girl. Consider having something like "The figure on the screen paused, a look almost like patronisation crossing his face "I don't know every…_medical student_?"

The Doctor looked at a very wide-eyed Martha, who looked at Captain Jack. Suddenly the Doctor went to the TV and twisted it around to reveal sticks of dynamite and a timer.

"Out!" That's all he needed to shout. Martha was out first followed by Jack follwed by the Doctor who grabbed the laptop and his coat. They were only in the middle of the street before Martha's flat exploded.

"Alright?" the Doctor asked

"Alright, yeah fine." Jack replied, still a bit lost.

"Martha?" The Doctor asked. No answer. He turned to talk to her, but she already had her cell phone out, dialling furiously.

"What are you doing?"

"He knows about me what about my family." She said urgently, typing in her home phone number.

"Don't tell them anything!" The Doctor said, trying to protect her and her family.

"I'll do what I like!" She shouted back. Jack looked at the Doctor to see his reaction, even he knew that was a bit uncalled for, but the Doctor just avaoided the Captain's gaze.

Have her Mum,Dad, and her sister all traped with the Master she tried one last person who had a family of his own so maybe he'd be safe. Martha dialed Leo's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Martha felt a suge of relif go through her.

"Leo! It's Martha. Are you all right?"

"Yeah we came down for a walk. Did you see that thing with Saxon on telly?" Leo asked, not hearing the urgency in his sister's voice

"Leo, just listen to me don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've got to hide." She was so desprate to help she couldn't keep it out of her voice.

"Shut up." He said, thinking it was a joke

"On my life! You have to trust me! Go anywhere and hide! And don't tell anyone!"

"Ooh nice little game of hide and seek, Martha" The Master said, tuneing into her call. "But I'll find you Martha Jones. A long time since we saw each other. Must be, what? Hundred-trillion years?"

"Let them go, _Saxon_" The one word and the Doctor was over there in a heart-beat "Do you hear me? Let them go!" Mr. Saxon just laughed. The Doctor took the phone, away from Martha.

"I'm here." The Master quicly sobered up and took the phone off speaker

"Doctor," He said in a whisper.

"Master."

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." The Doctor replied, walking away from Martha and Jack, they didn't need to hear this. And he didn't want them to.

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better; how sanctimonious is that?" He said with a smile.

"So... Prime Minister, then." The Doctor said, in a light-dinner table conversation voice.

"I _know_! It's good, isn't it?" He spoke as if he were talking to an old school friend. And there was some truth in that.

"Who are those creatures? Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. That's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home... Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone." One word that's all the Doctor said. So Rose was right. But he still couldn't believe it

"How can Gallifrey be _gone_?!" He demaned rising out of his chair.

"It burnt." He replied darkly.

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less." He said, sitting down, there was still that one Dalek, hiding in the universe

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the _perfect_ warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it." He paused, memories coming back. "I ran. I ran so far... Made myself human so they would never find me, because…" It's now where he wishes his wife was here to hold him, at least she understood. "I was so _scared_."

"I know." Of couse he does, he'd been his best friend at the Acdemy, but they both have changed. So maybe he doesn't anymore.

"_All of them_?" He said trying to switch the subject off him and back to the Time Lords

"But not _you_, which must mean..."

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried, I did; I tried everything." The Doctor said sadly.

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations, burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?" He was getting wrong ideas. It was always power for him. Mainly that's why Rose is his wife.

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like a god." He said spinning a globe.

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other." The Doctor said desperately.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You could stop this right now. We could leave. We could fly across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth!"

"Too late." He says in a low voice.

"Why do you say that?" that Doctor asked, with just a bit of curousity, and fear mixed in

His plans were already in place, everything was in order, and the drumbeat was getting closer. Besides he promised Rose. Ah Rose….

--

Meh, didn't like how I ended it it…I'm just working with a few different writing techniques so if it's a little confusing just PM me and I'll do my best to explain! So…

I'm going to post the next chapter in a few horus or so, depending on how fast my beta can well…beta. And how fast I can write!! So all for now! Be back soon!!


	3. Ooh You Public Menace!

As the drumbeats get closer so does the meeting of the Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm.

Lord that was cheesy…Anyways-

MANY THANKS TO **Built on the Horizon** FOR BETAING!!!!

So besides the fact I like caps lock here's the next chapter!! Oh and this one's a little bit angst-y

--

Previously:

You could stop this right now. We could leave. We could fly across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth!"

"Too late." The Master replies.

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked.

His plans were already in place, everything was in order, and the drumbeat was getting closer. Besides he promised Rose. Ah Rose….

--

The Master chuckled; he could have some fun tormenting the Doctor about Rose. But not yet, he didn't want to tell everything. No he'd want to witness the Doctor's expression once he saw that he'd married his lost love.

"What is it?" The Doctor's voice rang through the phone's line. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well Doctor as interesting as 21st century Earth and the year hundred-trillion are, I got bored" The Master started a tiny smirk beginning to dance across his lips "So I decided to do a little research on you, and your crew. Want to know what I found?" Silence from the other line so he continued

"I found out all about Medical Martha, Jumping Jack was a bit harder to get to. But while surfing for you I found a site called L.I.N.D.A., run by a very curious boy the name of Elton. Shame about his Mum though. But what was really interesting is that instead of finding your little trainee next to you, I found a very young and a very blond Rose Tyler."

The Doctor was about to say something; he wasn't exactly sure what but the Master cut him off anyway.

"Now she made me very interested, but my hopes of finding your companion were lost, seeing as she's _dead_."

"She's not dead." The Doctor said darkly, the Master smiled.

"See that's what I thought; and the TARDIS' memory banks were a great help with that, especially one." The tiny pain in the Doctor's hearts was back again and it wouldn't go away. "The great Time Lord ran out of time…even for just three words…"

A hush went over both lines. One side was reminiscing the other was listing to the steady beat of drums. Then a voice came through.

"What are you doing this?" The Doctor's voice was raspy.

"The drumming." The Master replied, instantly as he started to tap on the table to the rhythm of the drums.

"Can't you hear it?" Da, da, da, dum. "I thought it would stop, but it never does." Da, da, da, dum. "Never, ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor, the constant _drumming._" The Master's voice filled with hate towards the pulse within his mind that would not to stop.

"I could help you, please let me help" The Doctor was nearly begging him.

"It's everywhere…Listen, listen, listen…." Da, da, da, dum "here come the drums…here come…the drums"

A man leaning against a wall in front of the Doctor started the patting the same beat as the Master. The Doctor felt fear rising through him.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this" He asked his voice growing cold "What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Oh look you're on TV!" The Master said not at all caring about the Doctor's questions.

"Stop it! Answer me!" The Doctor demanded. He'd offered the Master help but he refused it. No second chances.

"No really you're on telly!" The humor in his voice was starting to annoy the Doctor greatly. "You and your little band." The Master hit a few keys on his laptop showing the news.

The Doctor walked up to a shop window and saw the news on a TV that was switched on.

"Which, by the way has hit every demographic box, so congratulations on that." Now the news was showing pictures of the Doctor, Martha and then Jack next to the newscaster.

"Oh there you are," the Master laughed at the newscaster as she was saying they were 'Terrorist Suspects' and they were extremely dangerous. "You're public enemies one, two and three."

"Oh! And you can tell handsome Jack," Rose was telling him of how full of himself Jack was, "That I sent his little gang on a wild goose chase across the Himalayans, so he won't be getting any help from them."

The Doctor noticed Martha and Jack leaning against a pillar a few feat away from him, he gestured for them to come over. The Master tuned into the CCTV where they were.

"Now go on. Off you go. Why not start by turning to the…right" The Master smiled as the Doctor figured out what he was doing.

"He can see us!" The Doctor shouted while destroying the camera with his sonic screwdriver.

"Ooh you public menace! Better start running. Go on _run_!"

"He's got control over everything," The Doctor stated.

"What do we do?" Martha asked her eyes fixed on the television set.

"We've got no where to go." Jack said sadly.

Martha turned to look at the Doctor her eyes demanding him to answer, "Doctor, What do we do?"

"_Run,_ Doctor!" The Masters voice coming from the cell phone. "Run for your life!"

"We run"

--

Sorry if it sucked…Reviewing is not necessary but it's nice So yes after listing to the song Metro a hundred times and 4 Hershey's bars later I finally got this written out.

Oh thanks to all of my reviewers so far!! Thanks!!


End file.
